1. Field of invention
The present invention pertains to a dispenser and a method for dispensing pourable materials from a container. A dispenser is embedded into a container wall and manipulated so as to seal the dispenser to the container wall. Pourable material may then be transported from the container via the dispenser without leakage. The dispenser may then be resealed.
2. Related Art
Heretofore dispensers have been known to be useful in a variety of applications, including alleviating the common aggravations of serving food. Without them, for example, people frequently spill milk from full gallon containers. Moreover, people frequently open the wrong side of milk cartons. People frequently spill sugar from bags while attempting to fill sugar bowls. In non-food applications, people frequently spill oil from oil cans while attempting to refill their automobile engines. The problem is clear--containers are made primarily for containing, and dispensing is often, at best, a secondary consideration.
Previous attempts have been made to design dispensers, however, such devices have had limited practicality or have been too complicated. Some have had numerous moving parts, each subject to failure, thereby doing little to instill confidence that the solution is better than the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,154 is an example of a solution having numerous moving parts. Cost has been another factor. Where the expense for solving the problem is comparatively great, the consumer may reasonably prefer the aggravation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,464 requires a special container with a thermoadhesive plastic film portal for sealing with the dispenser. Prior art devices such as that in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,245,698 and 3,305,135 describe piercing the container wall with a dispenser and draining the container's contents, but do not disclose a method or means for conveniently resealing the container, for example, to protect the remaining food from spoilage. Other prior art devices, such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,114, do not form an effective seal with the container. One example where this problem is particularly apparent is oil can spouts which are used to transport oil from a can to an automobile engine. Although the problem seems simple, its solution has not been simple, and as a result, it has not been solved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and useful dispenser for dispensing either liquids or pourable non-liquids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which is practically useful for containers made of materials such as paper, plastic or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which is self-sealing to container walls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which is resealable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide, via the use of such a dispenser, a method for transporting pourable material in a container which has been changed to make it pourable.